Meeting
by Silver Quil
Summary: On a cold city street, riddled with bombed out buildings, the two meet. Fem!Ed, Human!Alphonse, implied Alfons/Fem!ed


Germany sat on a rock outside the bombed out shell of a building. Smoke poured from crevices of another building off to the side. Dust floated up firm broken chunks of concrete and bricks. Germany held his face in his hands, forcing out dry sobs of despair.

What had he done? His country had taken so many innocent lives for the sake of '_Purification of blood'._ He hadn't known, but he should have. The rumors of killings and smoke that gave off the smell of burning human flesh. Oh, he should have known.

And then he had dragged Italy and Japan into it too! His stupid idealistic young mind that wanted a better life for his people had gone along with the ideas of a madman. His leader was dead now, he could feel it, and many of his people were also dead. So many young lives sacrificed for nothing.

He felt an all too familiar burning in his eyes along with a slight wetness. He rubbed his eyes with grime sighed hands, not noticing a short golden-haired girl come up behind him. She tapped on his shoulder lightly, he spun around quickly.

The girl smiled sadly at him with golden eyes like the sun, "Mister, it's time to go, there's nothing left here."

He coughed once, "I'm in mourning, could you please...give me a few minutes?" She nodded.

"I'm here too for the same reason, there's someone I have to say goodbye to..."

"Alright."

She smiled again with that same sad smile of hers and ran off towards the graveyard to the east of the block. Her large brown skirts billowed behind her, an untucked white dress shirt flowed with her flaxen hair.

Ludwig continued to rub his eyes and mull over whether his actions were really the right thing.

...

Hours passed and Ludwig finally stood up from the ground, his mulling was over for now. He unconsciously walked towards the graveyard, passing by several smoking buildings. The scenery didn't faze him, in fact, it barely seemed to be there at all.

The graveyard came up quickly, a rusty black gate hung open. It seemed less damaged than the other parts of the city. Faint sobs could be heard coming from across the field. He looked over for the sound, there was the girl from earlier. She was laying down on the ground in front of a gravestone and weeping like a widow that had lost her husband.

Her skirts were dirty and covered in mud, her once pristine white shirt had turned a tan colour from the dirt. The sleek golden hair was ruffled and pulled out of its ponytail in a halo of disarray that shrouded her weeping face from view.

Ludwig felt an overwhelming urge to cry at the sight.

"Alfons...Alfons." the golden girl muttered in obvious despair and loneliness. She quieted down and her ragged breathing became more even, peaceful gasps coming from her open mouth.

Ludwig picked her up (What else could he do? He couldn't leave her alone.) and found an old creaky bench and set her down upon it. She shivered slightly in her fitful sleep. He left her covered with his military jacket. Pitying the girl slightly, he walked away and headed for his car that was parked somewhere in the messy streets. On the drive home, the thoughts of the golden girl still plagued his mind.

[Thirteen years later]

Inside the hustle and bustle of a world meeting Germany sat alone at the head of the table. A vein twitched somewhere in his forehead, feeling the strain of the chaos. It was 1958, England and France were arguing as usual, Russia was being his creepy self and America was loudly blurting out ideas for something.

About to explode, Germany turned his ice blue eyes to the window after seeing a flash of gold. There was the golden girl he saw thirteen years ago in 1945, she hadn't appeared to have aged a day. She was talking to someone else with darker blonde hair and smiling.

The most striking thing about her though, was the forest green military jacket on her thin shoulders.

'Has she kept it all these years?' He asked himself.

Getting up from the meeting and excusing himself, not that he needed to, he ventured outside the building. Ludwig approached the blondes.

Her eyes widened when she saw him, she stopped her conversation with the other blonde. Both turned to look at him.

"It's you!" she said in English with a slight accent, "The guy who helped me all those years back!"

The other blonde, a boy, smiled kindly at him, "Thank you for helping my sister. Edward really does get into a lot of trouble..." His sister, 'Edward', smacked him on the arm lightly.

Ludwig smiled awkwardly back, "Ja, it was no problem really though."

"I just want to thank you in some way though...Maybe you could come to our apartment for tea?"

"Ah, sure.. I wouldn't want to impose though..."

Inside the meeting room the commotion had stopped, instead, all the nations were straining to look out windows.

"'Ve~ Who's Germany talking to?"

"I wonder...The girl is very pretty though Ohonhonhon~"

"Shut up you frog! I think I know who it is though.."

Everyone turned to stare at England.

"Who? Ve~"

"Who is it Aru?"

England sighed heavily, "I think it's the German scientists, Edward and Alphonse Elric."

"Edward and Alphonse? Is one a crossdresser?"

"No."

"Ve~ What are they like?"

England thought back to the time he had met them and bit his lip, "Well Edward, the girl, had a bit of a temper but was quite nice...Alphonse was a very sweet person and remarkably smart too. Both of them were extremely smart..."

"Ah, I see...Ve~ I wonder how Germany knows them..."

And the nations started off on a strong debate on whether or not Edward was a past girlfriend of his, the chaos of the meeting started again.

**Alright, finished!**

**Tell me what you thought of it please, I need feedback!**


End file.
